


Naked love

by Licanya



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licanya/pseuds/Licanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay... I did a thing. Definitely it's a thing but I can't say how good thing it is. *grins* I just wanted to make your ovaries explode away so... here, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked love

The bed felt so good under your sore back. Long day at university had took its worth and now you were laying down on your bed, thinking that this probably was heaven. You had stormed to get home, ripped every piece of uncomfortable clothing off while you walked to bed room, just dropping them to the floor and basically jumped to bed, naked. You just couldn’t care. Soft mattress and cloudlike pillows were caressing your body perfectly and after few moments cuddling in warm sheets you felt like falling asleep in your own little heaven while the fabric on your skin felt soft and marvelous. Your last thought before falling asleep for hours was that if you only could have someone right now to share this feeling.

 

The door clicked open in the hall while you dozed of satisfied in your bed and man walked in carefully. You weren’t jumping to his neck by the door, and that happened every time he came to you from work, so he knew you were probably sleeping. Laying down his clothes in the hall way he found the trail of clothes you left behind earlier. It made him smile that adorable smile of his as he followed it to the bed room, picking up every piece of cloth. He leaned down to pick up your panties and bra that were in a same pile on the fuzzy carpet and chuckled. Black lacy bra and panties made something wake up inside him and he felt little jolt of pleasure wave through his body.  Those were his favourite ones and you did know it damn well too. He walked in to the bedroom just to find you sleeping on the blanket fully naked. For the gods sake, what this woman had going on in her mind? Like he could hold himself and do normal chores while you were sleeping. Normally he would have left you to sleep, but not today, today he came to share the bed with you and enjoyed the view, loving every inch of it. You were heaven to him as his eyes trailed your hair on the pillow, shut eyes, pale skin and round breasts, going down by your abdomen just to meet something that made same pleasurable jolt wave through him much more powerfully, leaving his crotch throb. God bless this wouldn’t end well.

  
Something felt so good, and that something was tearing you of from your sweet land of sleep. Pleasure waved in your body like a storm and every strong feeling made you more conscious about what was happening. You woke up to find your boyfriend caressing your body and rolling his thumb on your bud of nerves, never stopping his acts, even when you woke up. You met his eyes and smirk near to you and it made your heart skip a beat. You had always loved this man as much as he loved you.

  
  
“ Tom…”

  
“What love?”

  
“Why are you do-“ your sentence cracked when he hit your clit painfully well, making your body arch in his hands. And there was the talking, neither of you didn’t say a word for many minutes from that moment when you pulled yourself to his embrace.

 

 

Tom buried you down to a deep passionate kiss as you met his body, lips met each other and moved in sync. He was absolutely perfect. Everything felt so good, his arms caressing your back, leaving every bit of bare skin to ache more of his touch and every now and then moving to your hair to run his fingers across them. Taking a grip of your thigh he lifted it up to his hip just to let his length to meet your center, making you moan to the kiss and swallowing every voice you made. It felt amazing. If amazing even was enough to describe the feeling. His hard shaft against your bare self, only few pieces of fabric keeping you of from each other was just too amazing. Being still little numb from the sleep made just everything better. Your mind was spinning as he took moved to kiss your neck and collar bones. Moving his lips ever so perfectly on your skin, caressing it, nibbling and sucking, finally finding the sweet spot behind your ear. His teeth met your skin and made you whimper incoherent words. You felt need building inside you, warmness reaching every corner of your body as his lips moved to meet more skin and automatically your hands reached down to undo his belt.  
  
 Tom jumped from bed undressing himself quickly and then moving on you to lay his lips to yours again. He was between your thighs, all body connecting yours and moving his hands in your hair. It was just wonderful. You rolled your hips against his, causing him moan in pleasure when your wet center met his hard length and he answered to you by pushing himself against you and trailing his tongue on your lips, begging for entrance. You let him in and his tongue met yours, dancing in your mouth and discovering every feeling bit of it while his hands caressed your sides and tip pressing against your clit. Your hands flew to his back and trailed red marks on to his skin by your nails. The pain mixed in to the pleasure and made him groan on you and he lifted his body from yours to back down on the bed. Tom lifted your hips and slipped his hands to your sides under your thighs. He laid kisses down on to your both thighs and let his tongue trail wet gleaming marks on your soft skin. Cold air met the wet spots as he leaned down to your throbbing center and kissed the bud of nerves, causing you to arch in his hands. Tom let his tongue dance on your clit, nibbling and sucking little moans and whimpers out of you. His touch and slick tongue made your head spin and as he trailed his tongue down to meet your entrance you felt like screaming. He drew circles around it until you moaned his name then sinking his tongue inside you to taste your walls. Discovering every bit of you he fucked you with his tongue while moving his fingers to your clit and drawing circles on it, sending jolts of pleasure to your body. They reached your fingertips and every deep corner of your body, you felt your orgasm building up strongly. His tongue and fingers drew you ruthlessly over the edge in few seconds and your whole body arched in his hands as you let his name escape your lips over and over again. You saw white when he rode out every last bit of your orgasm until you could just lay down and gasp your breath.  
  
  
You got all the powers back in few seconds when you saw his throbbing hard length and almost jumped up to push him on the mattress. Tom moaned your name and let his hands caress your breast when you rocked hips against his shaft. He bucked back and tried to find your entrance, but you ignored him grinning. Taking grip from your hips he rolled them against his and caused you moan when he hit your entrance. Tom pushed himself in slowly, making you whimper on every inch he sank in. It was marvelous. You started to roll your hips when he hit the very bottom and the sweet spot inside you. Biting your lip you gazed down to him, only to find his eyes strongly shut and licking his lips, eyebrows twitching. He let out a strong moan when you started to move yourself faster and stronger on him. His hands clenched to the sheet and moans came out on every move you made, you enjoyed to watch him under you and enjoy himself, to know it was only you who caused him to feel like this. That you could make him feel same things that he made you feel every day.  
  
Tom groaned in frustration and rolled you over, not hesitating a moment to thrust himself back in. He took a strong grip of your hips and started to push his cock to the very end, just to pull back and do it again, every time hitting your sweet spot. You moaned under him incoherent words, trying to hang on in the moment as he pulled your legs to his shoulders to get even better angle. It caused you whimper and buck yourself against him. The sweet torturous feeling of fullness mixed with pleasure and you both gasped air as he picked up the pace. Your walls clenched around him more and more as he pushed inside you and you felt him throb inside you with every thrust he made. It all was heading to just one way. You could feel the warmness waving over again, taking control of you and you could tell he felt the same. Tom groaned and gasped breath while fucking you ruthlessly over the edge and started to moan your name. You did the same with his name when you felt the first wave of pleasure hit your core and he threw his head back grunting and moaning. Everything went white again when enormous orgasm took over you as he hit your sweetest spot repeatedly. You felt your muscles clench over his cock and he shouted your name last time when his warm seed filled you. The warm feeling inside you made you whimper as Tom collapsed on you gasping your name and air, kissing your shoulders every now and then. Whispering words of love to your ear.

  
  
“ I love you darling…I really do you, you mean the world to me.” 

 

You smiled against his skin.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
